


Found

by violetPrimrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little drinking, Adorable dork, Awkward Meetings, M/M, More to come!! - Freeform, fluff!!!, hhhh cutes, just cutes, new romance - Freeform, not finished, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: A new book not found, causes a new romance! Just cutes being cute!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters!! this is only the beginning!! Any Ideas? Do tell!!

Stupid.  
This was so freaking stupid.  
Alfred had been in college before and he’d probably do it a thousand more times, but never in a million years had he had to go and buy a book to read. With a huff he entered the bookstore that was conveniently placed down the road from his University. His eyes went wide at the giant stacks of books surrounding him. The smell of fresh pages and coffee filled the air as he walked deeper into the living hell he was being forced to endure.  
He glanced at his hand where he’d written the name of the book he’d needed so desperately to pass. “"All over the map"” he sighed and began looking through the sections and stacks, randomly digging through piles of old books and lifting random boxes. It was heavy lifting, he had to admit. But he was certainly accustomed after living with Matthew for so long and having to carry him as children if he’d had trouble with people that day.  
Glancing here and there, he glazed over books. Reading backs and bindings, digging through shelves and stacks. He was having the hardest time finding this book. It wasn’t very well known he guessed. Or maybe it was! Maybe it’d sold out! No no no no no!!! This couldn’t be happening!  
His speed picked up greatly. Tearing through books and papers, he glazed over and soon became tired. Slowly he sighed and sat, hope really running low. Carefully he picked up a book. Nope… once again not it. He sighed and began reading it anyway.  
Now.. There was a man that worked at this bookstore. He was short, thin, blonde, British. All around the cutest man alive. And this man.. This very man, happened to catch him sitting on the floor reading a romance novel.  
Now you can only imagine how this looks. A cute jock sitting on the floor of a BOOKSTORE… READING a ROMANCE NOVEL…. While a CUTE BRITISH GUY watches from the end of the isle. Yeah… kind of weird right?  
Well we all know that Arthur, the bookstore worker, believed so.  
Honestly, he thought it was over exceedingly weird that this man was there. It wasn’t something that he’d ever thought he’d see. Nothing anyone thought they’d see. It just… wasn’t… right.. He supposed. But what could he even say? I mean, he’s gay and reads them all the time and CRIES. So he has no right to judge him in any way.  
He stared at the man for a long while. His hands shook as he thought about what he could say to the gorgeous man on the floor. Does he say hi? Should he just walk away? Should he help him? Does he even know what that book is?  
He huffed and walked over rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing lightly. “H-hello.. Sir, I’m terribly sorry to bother you, but i do hope you know that the book you’re reading is a romance novel…”  
Alfred looked up, embarrassed by the fact he’d been caught. His eyes were a little puffy from tears that had tried to form as he’d read. It was so sad, he thought as he glazed over the part where her husband had died again. But here he sat. Eyes red, hands shaky, a single tear that had slipped rolling down his cheek, as a man, a cute man, stared at him like he was crazy and on some form of mental medication.  
“I-I know.. It’s a long story…” he sighed and put the book up. If he was being honest he really hadn’t wanted to put up the book but.. He didn’t want this man to think he was crazy either. Sighing he stood, “My name’s Alfred…”  
The other man smiled and nodded, “I’m Arthur..”  
And so it began.  
The mad ridiculous romance  
(one that honestly… no one expected to even begin after a start like that!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight forwards Alfred? YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short!! Any ideas for another chapter do share!!

The two men stood staring at each other for a rather awkwards and prolonged time. Arthur had a cute little smile spread on his face as he looked over Alfred, who had a faint smile and bright red cheeks.   
/Cute.. He is so stinking cute. Like oh my god dude I’m going to die. Dear goodness no he’s cute./ Alfred thought as he looked him up and down. Arthur was a cute man with a short figure but thin body. His hair was the most golden blond and his eyes were an entrancing green. The clothing he wore was adorable. His dark green apron for work, framing his figure perfectly. It drove Alfred crazy.  
/Holy hot as heck dear goodness. I think my heart just stopped beating. Dear lord../ Arthur’s mind raved. Everything in his mind wanted to spill out in a single spew of word vomit. He couldn’t do it though. No way was he going to let any- “You’re really cute..” (gosh dang it Arthur.. Control baby.. Learn soon..)  
Alfred’s face went white as he tried to comprehend everything he’d just heard. Arthur didn’t exactly give him time though, as he ran off into another part of the store. He hid behind the counter and Alfred soon followed sitting down sweetly by him.  
“You’re cute too”  
Arthur blushed and nodded “th-thank you..”   
Alfred smiled “You know what Artie.. I’m taking you out to dinner okay?”  
He blushed darker. “No i-i can’t..”   
“Oh come on of course you can!” he smiled and took his hand “What time do you get off work?”  
“E-Eight..” He whispered lightly.   
“Great! I’ll be here to pick you up at eight! We’re eating italian and i’m paying!” Alfred stood and looked down at him “Bye!”  
Arthur sat astounded at how straight forwards he was. “O-okay”  
And the american was gone.


	3. Fine, But Only One

Alfred smiled at himself in the mirror. His stunning looks and muscular features showing perfectly through his clothing. In his ripped black jeans and tight American flag shirt, he struck some poses.  
Of course, before leaving, he threw on his jacket and hopped out the door. It was chilly outside, making Alfie stuff his hands quickly into his deep warm pockets. Slowly, he worked over his plan. From what he was doing when he went to pick him all the way to the aftermath of this date. It was all set in perfect.  
He quickly rounded the corner and started heading towards the coffee shop, it was just down the road now. Just a little ways away… Just a couple feet from the door…  
He bit his lip as he pulled it open and felt a flash of warmth envelope him calmly. The smell of coffee circled the room and the books were all in stacks again. He took a brief look around knowing he was a little early. And then…  
Well then, he saw him.Arthur was at the counter washing some cups, a large mug of tea brewing on the other end of the counter for himself. He didn’t seem to notice Alfred’s presence, which made Alfred a little unsure and insecure. But he had to be tough.. He had to go over there. He was a hero after all and hero’s aren’t afraid of cute boys.  
The American smiled as he leaned on the counter and laughing a little. “Why hiya there gorgeous..” He smirked and winked at him as he turned around.  
Slowly a red blush spread on the Brit’s face, “Oh um… yes Hello… Alfred.. Correct?” The blue eyed man nodded and stood up a little taller, “Yep! Arthur.” A nod came back to him in response along with a small smile.  
“Um.. I’ve got some work to finish but it’ll only be a second..”  
The American once again nodded and smiled, taking a seat somewhere in the shop to be out of the way. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was about to do this.  
The Brit turned back to his dishes. Had Alfred’s eyes been that luminous earlier? Or had something washed over those gorgeous ocean blue eyes? He sighed and smiled at the thought. His eyes really were gorgeous..  
He shook his head quickly. No no no… Bad Arthur.. Don’t get attached! He’s just like Antonio. All cute and charming and “oh i’m here for you” and then next thing you know… you’re dumped. Ditched. Deserted. DO NOT GET ATTACHED!  
He put on a stern face and looked over at the man. But he’s really cute!!! His mind was practically whining about it. But he knew the other half was right. In no way was he to get interested. As soon as that happened… Alfred would be as good as gone.  
Sighing, he set the dishes in their places and slid off his apron. “I-I guess I’m ready to go..” He said loudly, so Alfred could hear. Immediately standing, Alfred held the door for him.  
Arthur sighed at the sudden cold that ran through his bones, draining his body of any heat he had originally hoped to keep. Letting out a puff of air, he watched it drift away “How far is it Alfred?”  
He smiled “About a block, but i feel like we’ll get there pretty fast.” The Brit nodded and sighed, “Well don’t just stand there… let’s move then..” He needed to be grumpy.. No matter what. Make this man dislike you Arthur.. Make him dread ever hearing your name. Don’t let him in..  
Alfred of course went and ruined it though.  
He smiled at Arthur and slowly the Brit felt his heart melt and the ice covering it snapped. /Fine/ he thought /we’ll do it your way.. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try/.  
Slowly he slid up next to Alfred who promptly put his arm around him.  
Okay.. Maybe Alfred was different. And who said we shouldn’t give him a chance.  
Arthur bit his lip /fine but only one../. 


	4. Date.. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally out on their date. Life is going good.. just part of the date though..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA it's a bit short!! If you all have any good ideas for what goes on during the date do tell!!! I'd love some thing to add in! <3 :3

Alfred smiled and chattered away no their way to the restaurant. Luckily for Arthur, that gave him time to think over some things in his head. He was in a writer’s block for a book he’d been writing recently. His ideas just didn’t flow.. But as soon as Alfred appeared, he’d had idea after idea.  
A hero.. A smart, tall, tan man who swoops in and saves the damsel in distress. But oh.. This is not ordinary damsel! It’s a man! Yes!   
He smiled and laughed a little, earning a funny look from Alfred. “What’s so funny?”  
He shrugged and hid his face “Oh uh.. Nothing i was just.. Thinking and all” close Arthur.. That was darn close..   
He bit his lip and sighed “Please do continue.. I’m sorry to interrupt you so rudely..” he smiled at Alfred sweetly and then looked forwards.   
“Oh I was just saying where we’ll be eating..” He smiled and bit his lip. “I hope you like Italian.. Or at least a little of it.” Arthur smiled and nodded, pulling slightly closer to him.  
“I love Italian.. Thank you Alfred..” He kissed his shoulder lightly and bit his lip hoping that wasn’t too much. Honestly, he was afraid all of this was too much!!   
The blue eyed hunk carefully directed the small Brit to the door of a shop and opened it for him. A flush of delicious sauce smells and warmth poured out over Arthur, “Hmm..” He sighed and walked in.   
All around there were people sitting and enjoy plates of authentic Italian food. Their eyes holding happiness as quiet conversations ensued. He smiled and looked to see a man playing a guitar, his hands moving languidly to a tune that Arthur couldn’t recall the name of. All of it seemed so unreal. All of it seemed so nice.   
Alfred placed a hand on Arthur’s back, “Ready?” he smiled charmingly at him and went to address the man taking reservations and seats. He smiled brightly at Alfred’s name and quickly led them to a seat by a window. It was a gorgeous night.  
“A-Alfred! It’s all so.. Pretty.. I feel so under dressed!” He laughed a little and took a seat, his hands wringing lightly in his lap as he looked around the very busy room.   
He soon got his menu and the two conversed about the weird things they found and the odd naming of things that needed no more than two words to describe them. In the process Arthur came to find he was enjoying himself. He found that the atmosphere seemed to.. Loosen him up a bit.   
Alfred smiled and reached across the table, taking Arthur’s hand.. “What would you like?” He smiled and nodded his head towards a waitress who was standing there.   
Arthur stuttered for a moment feeling bad for zoning out again. “Um.. The sampler will do.” Alfred smiled and said his order.   
“You know Arthur.. You’re eyes are gorgeous.. Like emeralds.. Just.. piercing!” he smiled and let go of Arthur’s hand.   
“O-oh do you.. Do you think so?” He looked at him obviously hopeful.   
“Of course i do!” He smiled and nodded as a bottle of wine was brought to them and poured into glasses. Arthur slowly took a sip and smiled with a sigh “Aaah yes~” he purred out as he took another small drink.   
Alfred blushed a little, but smiled. He knew right away this would be an interesting night.. And there’s the evidence to prove it..  
He sighed and looked away. Arthur was too cute for his own good. Of course, never in a million years would Alfred admit to thinking something so… so weird but.. He knew deep deep deep oh so super deep down inside.. Something made him think that in just some little way.  
He sighed as he watched him sip just a little more before finally putting the glass down. It took all he had not to lean across and kiss him, but he managed. He knew he was in for a tough night.. He knew this wasn’t the last time that thought would come to mind.


	5. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so a short wrap up of everything..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but time and effort have been exhausted. I love you all <3 :3

Alfred listened to the drunk Englishman ramble on about random things like tea prices and books. His head swimming with facts, Alfred was sure of it. His mouth wouldn’t stop moving, it was as if as soon as that horrid liquid hit his lips he was a sudden mad chatter box. Never ceasing until you hit it over the head with a frying pan.  
But that is a completely different story that honestly, Alfred his a little scared to share. He sighed glancing up and down his body. Watching his random spasms and movements that made no sense to a completely coherent person. It was rather funny actually!  
Arthur of course, had no idea what he was saying. His heart raced as he glanced him over again and again. Man when did Alfred get attractive? When did he get here? How long had they been here? Is this Italy? Is this where Feliciano lives?   
This my friends is why we don’t go to Arthur after wine…  
This my friends is exactly how he was acting….  
Alfred bit his tongue not wanting to make any wrong comment and set the drunk man off in a frenzy. So he simply sat there and stared at him. Eyes wide and mind beginning to wander to the look in Arthur’s eyes.   
Emerald..  
The perfect color for him. Not only matching well with looks and clothing but also personality and ideals.  
He bit his lip.  
This man was gorgeous..  
He swore from that day on that man would be his…  
And Arthur was…


End file.
